Ataque inesperado
by XxGrayxLucyxX
Summary: Un día como cualquiera en Fairy Tail llega Juvia de una misión, pero parece molesta. Qué está haciendo!, está... atacando a Lucy? One-shot GrayLu


Ella aún se encontraba mal, todo pasó tan rápido que nada pudieron hacer, no sabían por qué aquello había sucedido…

_Flash Back (3 horas atrás)_

Juvia acababa de regresar de una misión a la que partió en la mañana, se veía bastante molesta por algo, empezó a caminar para adentrarse en el gremio. Iba acercándose a la mesa en la que se encontraban Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Happy; Erza había salido de misión el día anterior. Pensaron que se acercaba para acosar como siempre al peli oscuro, cuando por fin quedó frente a la mesa todo comenzó, utilizó su magia para poder atrapar a Lucy en una esfera de agua.

Lanzó a la maga lo más lejos que pudo en dirección a las puertas el gremio, todos miraban atónitos lo sucedido, la peli azul no les dejó más tiempo de pensar puesto que rápidamente se acercó a Lucy, ya liberada de la prisión de agua, para atacar usando sus cuchillas de agua a presión, la rubia no podía hacer nada al igual que el resto, se había quedado paralizada….

Continuó golpeándola con su látigo de agua, la rubia gritaba, nadie había recuperado la conciencia aún. Disparándole un chorro de agua caliente termino con la chica, esta empezaba a desangrarse en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, no tardó mucho en que un charco de sangre la rodeara para luego caer inconsciente sin entender lo que había sucedido. Cuando la batalla de un solo lado terminó pareciera que todos salieron de un trance.

-Pero que hiciste Juvia?!-gritaban Natsu y Gray preocupados de ver a su amiga en esas condiciones.

-Lo que Juvia debió haber hecho hace bastante tiempo.-dijo con total naturalidad.-Borrando del camino a mi rival de amores.

-Te has pasado Juvia!, Como te has atrevido a hacerle eso a Lucy?!-gritaba Gray preocupado por la chica, la rubia a la que amaba.

-A usted no le importa ella.-dijo la peli azul creyendo pensar lo mismo que el peli oscuro.

-Y a ti quién te dijo eso?!, ahora la que no me importa eres tú, Juvia, por ser la persona más horrible y desagradable que he conocido!

-G-Gray-sama, t-todo e-esto J-Juvia l-lo h-hizo p-por u-usted…

-No Juvia, lo que acabas de hacer lo hiciste por ti y solo por ti.-dijo con tono frío.

-Se equivoca!, Juvia lo hizo para mantener a salvo nuestro futuro juntos Gray-sama!

-El futuro que solo existe en su cabeza.-se acercó a la rubia para ver el estado en el que se encontraba, se encontraba muy mal, tenía cortes en todo su cuerpo, específicamente uno profundo en el torso.

-Donde está Wendy?!

-Aquí estoy lleven a Lucy con cuidado a la enfermería, yo la atenderé.-decía preocupada por la cantidad de sangre perdida por su amiga.

Gray y Natsu tomaron a la rubia con un cuidado que jamás se había visto en ambos, la dejaron recostada en una cama para que Wendy pudiera comenzar a tratarla.

Ella llevaba dentro una hora y media, nadie tenía idea sobre cómo se encontraba la maga estelar, una hora y media más tarde salió una agotada Wendy anunciando que la rubia se encontraba bien y podrían ir a verla en silencia puesto que estaba durmiendo.

_Fin Flash Back._

El alquimista de hielo se encontraba dentro de la enfermería con la rubia, estaban a solas, el peli oscuro solo la observaba con tristeza, solo deseaba que eso pasara, que estuviera bien. Un cuarto de hora más tarde se dispuso a salir, pero cuando se volteó sintió un suave agarre en su muñeca.

-Lucy?

-Mmmm, Gray?

-Ya estás despierta?

-Tu qué crees?, oye, que hago aquí?

-No lo recuerdas?

-No…

-Luego te lo contaré todo, por ahora eso no es importante.-sonrió para ella en un intento de calmarla.

-Bien, ahora dormiré un poco, estoy demasiado cansada…

-Bien, descansa.-la rubia ya le había soltado la muñeca y se disponía a salir.

-Llévame luego a mi casa, si?-fue lo último que dijo y se quedó dormida.

-Lo haré.-salió de la enfermería, pensaba hablar un poco con Mira, no tenía muy claro qué es lo que había pasado con Juvia.

* * *

El peli oscuro se acercaba a la barra dispuesto a hablar con Mirajane, ella siempre tenía una respuesta, aunque no fuese correcta se algún modo servía de algo.

-Hola Gray, quieres algo?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

-No, solo quería preguntarte algo.

-Qué cosa?

-Tienes idea de por qué ocurrió eso con Juvia?

-Concretamente no lo sé, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó entre tú y Lucy ayer…

-A que te refieres?, que pasó ayer?

-No lo recuerdas eh, te lo contaré…-la albina comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

_Flash Back (1 un día atrás)_

Una vez más Fairy Tail celebraba una de sus descomunales fiestas, esta entre otras no tenía motivo alguno, solo querían celebrar luego de no haberlo hecho durante un largo tiempo. Todo el gremio se encontraba borracho a excepción de Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Juvia y los Exceeds.

El más conocido equipo de Fairy Tail también llamado el más fuerte se encontraba en una mesa, Erza atormentaba a Natsu, Gray y Lucy parecían más borrachos que cualquiera, esperado después de que Cana los desafiara a ver quién resistiría más el alcohol. Parecía haberlo hecho a propósito con esos dos. Parecían estar bastante apegados el uno del otro.

-Eshperame Gray…. Voy a bushcar un poco mash de sake…- Trató de levantarse pero cayó por su estado actual de ebriedad, Gray trató de sujetarla pero no se encontraba mejor que ella. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Gray sobre Lucy.

-Gray-sama, se encuentra bien?-preguntó la maga de agua viendo como el peli oscuro caía. Vio cómo se encontraban ambos y se horrorizó.-Qué están haciendo?!

-Ehh?-preguntaba la rubia confundida de lo dicho por la peli azul, hasta que se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Nada, Juvia, solo que Lucy se cayó y…-decía Gray un poco más consiente.

-Me vengaré por esto Lucy, eres una persona muy cruel!-corrió hasta la salida del gremio llena de ira.

-No deeberíash ir a bushcarla?...-preguntaba Lucy aún borracha.

-No creo que haga nada malo…

-Pero she veía moleshta…

-No importa… después de todo debe aceptar esto…

-Qué she supone que esh "eshto"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-De que estoy enamorado de ti… Lucy…

Ambos se abrazaron y en eso Lucy se quedó dormida, el peli oscuro no pudo más y también se durmió, ambos estaban en el suelo el gremio y allí se quedaron toda la noche.

_Fin Flash Back._

-Y cómo es que tú lo recuerdas si también estabas borracha?-preguntaba el peli oscura.

-Cosas así no se me olvidan así de fácil-le guiñó el ojo para irse a seguir limpiando los vasos.

Terminó de hablar con la albina para ver cómo se encontraba Lucy, entró y ya se encontraba despierta, parecía estarlo esperando. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

-Ya nos vamos?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro-le devolvió el gesto, la tomó y salió con ella.

* * *

Iban en las calles de Magnolia, ambos estaban en silencio…

-Cuando lleguemos me contarás lo que sucedió, no?

-En serio quieres saberlo?

-Por supuesto, quiero saber por qué estoy así…

-Cuando lleguemos te lo contaré todo sí.

-Está bien, por cierto, cuando llegamos?

-Ahora.

Entraron y dejó a la maga estelar en el sofá sentándose frente a ella comenzó a relatar lo que vio. Terminó de contarle lo sucedido y la rubia no tenía palabras, no pensó que Juvia llegaría a ese nivel de celos.

-Entonces Juvia me…

-Sí.

-Todo por…

-S-si…

-Pero ya no importa, era de esperarse de Juvia… pero Gray…

-Qué?

-Yo… en verdad te gusto?

-P-pues si.

Y… me darías una oportunidad?...-dijo nerviosa y ruborizada.

-Tantas como quieras…

* * *

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que todo eso ocurrió, Juvia no ha vuelto a aparecer en el gremio, algunos dicen que ella misma borró la marca de Fairy Tail. Gray ahora es mi novio, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, a pesar de eso seguimos yendo a misiones con el resto del equipo. Erza se veía más seguido con Jellal, le gustaba aunque le costara admitirlo, también Romeo y Wendy eran un poco más cercanos y cuando estaban juntos eran bastante torpes, era bastante gracioso.

Todo ha ido bien con todos, el gremio es fantástico, es la mejor familia que pude encontrar. Cada día es divertido y no se sabe lo que pasará, pero eso es una de las cosas que me encantan de ellos.


End file.
